BNHA One-Shots!
by JinlaJin
Summary: A series of one shots of My Hero Academia! From shippings, action, horror, any kind of category is in this! Hope you enjoy!


_**Ice cream shop/A guy that I'd kinda be into (One-Shot)**_

 _Uraraka Ochaco_

? _I waited near the ice cream shop._

 _Waiting for your face to appear~_

 _Do I have to wait this long?_

 _Must I always be left behind?_

 _Must I always be stabbed in the back?_

 _This is no fair..._

 _Ice cream shop..._?

I sighed, lifting up my bag from the floor.

"Guess I'll enter without him. Stupid Deku." I mumbled, entering the newly opened ice cream parlor.

"Welcome~" The employee welcomed me, taking me to a seat. I huffed, trying to keep my calm. I closed my eyes and smiled widely at the worker.

"What would you like to or- oh?" The worker looked at me, confused.

"You seem upset, boyfriend issues?" The man said, looking concerned.

"More like crush issues! I invited my best friend aka my crush to come with me here in this place and he doesn't arrive! I've been waiting for him for almost two hours!" I ranted, I got up, slamming my hands on the table. I was breathing heavily with my eyes closed until I felt the table getting higher. I opened one of my eyes seeing the table floating higher to the ceiling.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Release!" I said, pressing my finger pads together. The table fell down onto the door, making a loud 'clash' sound. I felt the embarrassment rise up.

"I'm super sorry! I was just so upset I didn't notice my quirk activated!" I panicked, bowing down multiple times. The man chuckled, " No worries, Uraraka— Oh- uhm, sorry! What's your name ma'am?" The man finished. I gasped.

 _How does he know my name?_

I looked up.

 _Freckled cheeks... But this man has dark brown hair... But he has wide eyes like him..._

" _Ura-Miss?"_

"Huh? Oh uhm, you somehow just reminded me of him!" I said, blushing. The man blinked.

"Haha... You really can't recognize me Uraraka?" The man said, taking his hat off.

"Uh, no. But you do remind me of the man that invited me here." I said, pouting. I look but at the man and he was removing...

"YOUR HAIRRRRR! ITS-ITS DETACHING!" I yelled, pointing at his removed brown hair. I look at his head.

"G-Green..." I whispered. I backed out, seeing the full figure of the man. Tall, freckles, green mixed with black hair, cute baby face.

"Deku?" I said, jaw dropping onto the floor.

"The one and only! The wig was a disguise to keep people from recognizing my identity. It was very uncomfortable." Deku chirped, lifting my jaw back to its place.

"I actually told you to come over here to check this new place out! I actually wanted to sell ice cream for a while now... Of course with the duty of being a hero." He continued.

"Why is that?" I asked, sitting down.

"Well... I want to see the smiles on kids faces, with or without quirk. Even though an ice cream parlor is probably the worst job on a lot of people. But it's enjoyable for kids and I." He said, smiling a bit. He sat next to me, patting his lap lightly in awkwardness.

"Why'd you bring me here, by the way?" I said, looking at him.

"Well, it's the opening today of this shop! I want you to be the first one to try my newest flavor!" He chirped, getting up, quickly heading over the cooled shelves. He opened onp, he got a cone and served it. He walked back and handed it to me, smiling warmly. I smiled back, whispering a 'thank you' before trying it out.

"Mmm! This...! It's an outstanding flavor! What did you put? What's the name of it? This is definitely going to be the highest selling ice cream flavor here!" I said, savoring the flavor. He chuckled nervously, "It's a homemade vanilla banana cookie flavor. It's made of self made fluffy vanilla cookie dough with a mixture of bananas it also has a sprinkle of cinnamon powder to add some more flavor onto it. I called it..." He thought, thinking of a name.

"Banana cinnamon dough?" I asked, still eating the cone.

"Banana cinnamon dough it is!" He finished, fisting his hand up to the air. I giggled.

"How'd you get the idea of it?" I asked, finally finishing the ice cream. He looked at me then looked away blushing.

"U-Uh well- I actually thoughtaboutsomeonespecialtomeanditsnotlikeitisthepersonrightinfrontofmeoranything-" He blabbered, I understood all of it. I felt blood rise of my cheeks.

"You thought of m-me?" I said, pointing at myself. He froze for a second, before nodding slowly.

"Awh... Thank you Deku..." I whispered.

"It's probably not very special, but I did put my hearts content into this ice cream flavor Uraraka..." He said, sincerely looking at my eyes.

"Earlier... You said you had a crush..." He said. He looked down. I adverted my eyes away from him.

"C-Crush? Y-Yeah! What about it?" I said, mind going everywhere.

"...Is it me?" He finished.

 _Bruh. Time to woman up Uraraka! Let's go!_

" _...Silly! Of course it you! It was you who invited me right?" I said, giggling. I grabbed his cheeks, squishing them lightly._

" _I'm not a kid Uraraka~" Deku said, blushing heavily. I let go of his cheeks, breathing out._

" _Deku." I said, serious._

" _Yeah?" He said, looking at me curiously._

 _For the mother of Bakugo, my heart just exploded-_

" _Doyoulikemeback!?" I yelled, a bit louder than I expected._

 _Awkward silence._

" _Silly Uraraka! Why'd you think I made a ice flavor inspired from you? Hahaha," He said, laughing nervously._

" _Well. Now we're equal!" I said, smiling._

" _What do you mean?" He questioned._

" _You're the guy that I'm so kinda into!" I said. He blushed._

" _And you're the girl that I'm so kinda into!" He finished, I jumped towards him, embracing his arms. I gave him a peck on the lips. We both smiled, happily in ice cream parlor._

 _Probably a very cringy one shot ever ~ This is just something I thought up while eating ice cream lol_


End file.
